turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Locks
Meta Timing: 21 Apr 2025, shortly after "Even" Setting: 2nd Darling-Jones house Text Chuck bangs through the unlocked back door into the Joneses' kitchen, Max at his heels. Enterprise looks up from some sort of puttering at the counter. "What're you doing in my house?" Chuck shrugs. "Locked out." "Forgot your key again?" smirks Enterprise. The littlest of his kids snickers from her basket. Chuck grumbles, "They should install keycard locks like we had at the 'Dome." "You have no /'idea' how easy it is to foil those things. Trust me," arranges a cutting board, "keys're actually more secure." "Learn that from Buttercup?" "Yup," grins Enterprise. "I tried one of them at my flat once. He was through it in ten seconds and reset it so my card didn't work for another twenty." Grimaces, goes back to knifing something. "It took him a full forty-five to get through the bolt I put on." Chuck rolls his eyes—"Is that chocolate?" Investigates the mixing bowl. Enterprise smacks his hand away. "Yes, for Jupiter—" Beams at the baby. "'cause someone's turning six months old tomorrow!" The baby squeaks happily. Chuck rolls his eyes and shtumps across the kitchen. "Speaking of my brothers, have you seen either of them today?" "Not the Mouse, but Buttercup was down at the park with some Mori wannabe and [[Button|a /'baby']]." Chuck wrinkles his nose, "Cuddling." Enterprise makes a surprised noise, stops slicing potatoes. Chuck opens the fridge, digs about. The door bangs into his shoulder— "Oi! I'm browsing, here!" The baby giggles. Chuck growls. "Go 'browse' in your own house," orders Enterprise. "Locked. Out." Chuck takes a pointed bite of ginger-carrot muffin, covers his mouth. "Fink he's finally 'ot a datemate?" "/'Logan?'" Chokes back a laugh, dumps stuff in the sink. "Logan doesn't want a datemate. Doesn't want /'anything' that way." Wipes his eyes. "Never has." Chuck huffs, mutters, "Always knew he was a weirdo." "Just as normal to be asexual as to be straight, Chuckles. Or did you spend sex ed drawing engine couplings?" Chuck glowers. The baby squeals. "I betcha he's had more offers than you've met people." Enterprise picks up the baby and settles her against his shoulder. "Helps he's, like, twice my age." Enterprise rolls his eyes. "Go eat your muffin in the family room. Me and Jubjub have important work to finish before Charlie gets home." The baby blows a raspberry against Enterprise's neck. Chuck snorts, calls to Max, tromps into the family room. Max whuffs, pants along at his heels. ""Daddy!"" calls Book. ""Inside voice!"" ""Daddy, my tummy hurts—you're here!"" Max tumbles across the carpet with a brown blur. Chuck risks a look over his shoulder. Baby, eyes bright, stares at him from the back of the couch. Book peppers Max's face with kisses and he happily returns the favour. ""I see you, Baby!"" calls Enterprise. Baby slides to the cushions. "Haha, no," sneers Chuck. Baby shrugs, watches Book and Max roll about on the carpet. Chuck sits as far away as he can with a throw pillow— Baby's faster and tucks up under his arm. Chuck huffs. Baby oozes against his side. Max barks. Book laughs. Taking Root: Weird | Even | [[Locks|'Locks']] | Job | Twenty Questions Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Chuck Category:Chuck (ficlet) Category:The 2nd House Category:Max Category:Max (ficlet) Category:Jackson Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Jackson is a stay-at-home dad Category:Jupiter Category:Jupiter (ficlet) Category:Logan breaks in Category:Logan (mention) Category:Derek (mention) Category:Blossom (mention) Category:Button (mention) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Ficlets with placement links Category:Taking Root arc Category:Red Sky storyline